


Fun 2.0

by DressedInDecay



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, celebrity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DressedInDecay/pseuds/DressedInDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tables are turned in this sequel to 'Fun'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun 2.0

You flip on the television and scroll to one of the late-night interview shows. The host is grinning as he announces Norman Reedus' appearance. The crowd goes insane (and above all, you can hear all the girls screaming) as the handsome actor steps out from behind a curtain. His hands are in his pockets and he's smiling almost shyly. You feel yourself smile in response as you sink to sit on the edge of your couch.

"It's so nice to have you here, Norman," the host says, reaching out for a handshake.

Norman returns the gesture and says, "Well, it's nice to be here."

"All the ladies are loving you tonight!" The host exclaims as all the women in the crowd burst out in screams.

Norman laughs. "It would seem so." He gives a slight, modest shrug.

"So, tell me, with Walking Dead on hiatus for the summer months, how are you keeping yourself busy?"

As Norman dives into explaining his latest endeavors you grab a small remote next to you and flip it back and forth between your hands, eyeing it. You want the most opportune moment to strike. You hear Norman laugh softly and you glance up at the screen to see him getting comfortable in his chair next to the host's oversized desk.

"One question, and I know you get this a lot," the host says, leaning in closer to Reedus as he talks. It's like the actor's presence is infectious and everyone wants to be closer to it. "What are some of the weirdest gifts you've received since your fame burst wide open?" A couple audience members whoop. "I've heard about the squirrel meat a dozen times. But what else is there?" The host is obviously fishing for more dirty gifts.

Norman laughs. "I have a whole closet full of underwear. I mean, bras and panties galore. It's practically Victoria's Secret in there!" The women in the audience go wild.

_Speaking of underwear..._ you wickedly think to yourself. You turn the remote on and begin to push buttons.

Norman continues, "I've also gotten-" He stops abruptly and clears his throat, shifting around in his seat. "Like I said, I've gotten all sorts of sex toys and the cleanliness of some are very questionable." The host laughs but makes a face at this. You push another button and turn the heat up. Norman grunts and places his hand over his mouth.

"You alright? You're lookin' a little off there, Reedus!" The host jokes.

"No, no," Norman says and forces a smile on his face. "I actually just remembered this interesting gift I received a while back."

"Oh?" The host provokes.

"Yeah, it's uhm-" He pauses and shifts and you push a button that activates the sensors right around his balls. Maybe not to the audience, but to you, his face says it all. "It's this underwear called 'Funderwear'. It's got a version for a dude and his chick and they both have these sensors and things in them." He clears his throat again. You've turned up the sensation. He shifts his hips a little. Either he's trying to avoid what you're doing to him or he's digging right in. "Each of you gets a remote. I guess it's for long distance lovers or something." You swear that right then, he eyes the camera.

"Anyways. You play with the remote and control the sensations in the other persons' underwear. It's real _interesting_." His last word comes out as more of a purr and you can feel your thighs clench. God, what you wouldn't give to be there with him. To toy with him yourself. But as far as 'long distance lovers' go, this is your best bet. And you have to admit: you're loving it.

"So what did you do with this set of underwear?" The host inquires; he's lapping this up.

"Oh, I didn't get the set," Norman says with a laugh. "I got the men's pair and the remote to the women's. I guess whoever sent it kept the other half to themselves?" He laughed again, though it was tighter this time as you activated the sensors around his member for a tight, massaging sensation. Bingo.

"Oh, really?" The host laughs. "Who knows, maybe one of our viewers is wearing those panties right now? Wanna give them a go?"

Norman smiles and shakes his head, saying, "No, I haven't touched them. They're stored away with everything else. I can't just give special attention to one fan's toy, now can I?" He sounds like he's joking but you know far better. You up the ante and turn the sensors on the highest setting.

"Oh, Christ," Norman nearly moans as one of his hands balls into a fist. He notices the host looking at him in a funny way. "No, I- I just realized I forgot to feed my cat before coming over here." It's a good and easy cover and you're loving that you know what a massive lie that really is. In a matter of minutes, Norman doubles over. He reaches to pretend he's tying his shoe before noticing he doesn't have any laces. When he sits back up, ever so slowly, you can swear there's a darkened spot on the crotch of his jeans.

You decide to text the 'anonymous' number you received a couple weeks back when you had your own orgasm in the workplace courtesy of the Funderwear. **Hope that wasn't a bad time. ;)** Only a moment later and you see Norman reaching for his pocket where his phone is. He pulls his hand away and continues with the interview.

"Well, thanks for your time, Norman," the host says to conclude the interview. "And, uh, go feed your cat!" He laughs.

"Yeah, I bet Eye is really misbehaving right now," Norman replies, shooting a heady glance into the camera that you just _know_ is meant for you.

"Folks," the host continues. "We'll be back after this break!"

Five minutes after the program turns to commercials, your phone vibrates.

**Where the hell can we meet up?**


End file.
